Sailing Around the World (video)/Gallery
Prologue SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Sydney SydneyBarcarolle-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarole" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags SydneyBarcarolle3.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga and the Wiggly Dancers ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach Sausage.jpg|Ben holding sausage ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina holding food ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles New Pet Goldfish-Prologue.jpg|Murray Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle the Goldfish Goldfish-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate crew CaterinaMeteinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Ben TheFriendlyPirateCrewinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew and their goldfish CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour Goldfish.jpg|"Goldfish" AnthonyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry and Dorothy TheWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheChickenSong-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" (Wiggly Animation) London LondonBridge-SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing "London Bridge" LondonTown-Prologue.jpg|Greg LondonTown-Prologue2.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword LondonTown-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about London TheFriendlyPirateCrewSleeping.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew sleeping TheFriendlyPirateCrewWakingUp.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew waking up WestminsterAbbey.jpg|Westminster Abbey London.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown.jpg|The Wiggles singing and playing music LondonTown2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dressing up in London style TheWigglesandBritishRoyalGuard.jpg|The Wiggles and British Royal Guard JeffSleepinginLondon.jpg|Jeff sleeping in London TheWigglesatBigBen.jpg|The Wiggles at Big Ben TheWigglesatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|The Wiggles at Buckingham Palace CaptainFeatherswordinLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword in London HydePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hyde Park BigBen.jpg|Big Ben BuckinghamPalace.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Buckingham Palace GregandMurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton acoustic guitars RedStarryKeyboardinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RiverThames.jpg|River Thames LondonBridge.jpg|Captain Feathersword pointing to London Bridge CaptainFeatherswordatBigBen.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Big Ben CaptainFeatherswordatLondonLibrary.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Library CaptainFeatherswordatRiverThames.jpg|Captain Feathersword at River Thames CaptainFeatherswordatRedTelephoneBox.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Red Telephone Box Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony playing bouzouki and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff doing a Greek dance AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about Greece AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Caterina, Lucy, Elefterios, Ben and Alfonso Malisimo.jpg|"Malisimo" Souvlaki.jpg|Souvlaki AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens).jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)2.jpg|Jeff playing accordion and Murray playing bouzouki TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AdrianQuinnell.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran TheWigglesinAthens,Greece.jpg|A picture of The Wiggles in Athens, Greece GreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar LynStuckey.jpg|Lyn Stuckey Wavy Walk AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" JeffandWagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-SATWPrologue.jpg|The pirate crew in the ship's deck CaptainFallingDowninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down TheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" CaptainandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" (Wiggly Animation) (See Deleted Live-Action Version Here) Sicily Sicily(IWanttoGo)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso Sicily(IWanttoGo).jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)2.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina at Sicily LuciaFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucia Great-UncleJoe.jpg|Great-Uncle Joe MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Miki and Lucia MurrayandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Anthony GregandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff ProfessorSingalottasongainSicily.jpg|Professor in Sicily Mopping MopMop-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Mop Mop" MopMop-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the crew to mop MopMop-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew moping MopMop.jpg|"Mop Mop" MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray playing mop guitar TheAwakeWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James CaptainFeathersword,WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and photographer Paul James WagsatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Wags at Sydney Harbour PaulJames.jpg|Paul James JayCody.jpg|Jay Cody StuartMellington.jpg|Stuart Mellington TheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" (Wiggly Animation) OfficerBeaples-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Officer Beaples Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping Exercise ElbowtoElbow-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Dorothy ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword talking about exercise ElbowtoElbow-SATWPrologue2.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew ElbowtoElbow.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" GregPlayingDrums.jpg|Greg playing drums DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy San Francisco SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordinSanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|Captain Feathersword BenHoldingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Ben holding Blue Maton acoustic guitar SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew packing TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside CaptainFeatherswordPlayingUkulele.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing ukulele SanFranciscoTrolleyCart.jpg|The pirates dancing to "San Francisco Trolley Cart" SanFranciscoTrolleyCart2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart3.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" SanFrancisco,California.jpg|San Francisco, California CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco CaptainFeatherswordonTrolley.jpg|Captain Feathersword on trolley FlyThroughTheSky-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Fly Through The Sky" Mexico CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso HereWeGoMexicoCity!-Prologue.jpg|"We're hungry!" Mexico.jpg|Mexico HereWeGoMexicoCity!.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereWeGoMexicoCity!2.jpg|Jeff and Murray HereWeGoMexicoCity!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing Mariachi outfit HereWeGoMexicoCity!4.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina Barrel Polka TheBarrelPolka-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" RollOuttheBarrel(TheBarrelPolka)-Prologue2.jpg|Elefterios holding Red Maton acoustic guitar TheBarrelPolka.jpg|"Roll Out the Barrel (The Root Beer Polka)" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry dancing TheBarrelPolka2.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing WagsandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags and Dorothy Epilogue & End Credits SailingAroundtheWorldClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene SailingAroundtheWorld-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulFieldinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Paul Field LeeanneAshleyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Leeanne Ashley BorceDamcevskiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Borce Damcevski JenniferCarmodyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jennifer Carmody PeterDudkininSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Peter Dudkin KimDelland.jpg|Kim Delland AlexKellerinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alex Keller VincePrice.jpg|Vince Price MariaPetrozziinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Maria Petrozzi JennyCheeseman.jpg|Jimmy Cheeseman GaryJohnstoninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Gary Johnston JeanneDuckin.jpg|Jeanne Duckin Deleted Scenes SailingAroundtheWorld-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about looking for food SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Deleted Song: "Sailing Around the World" (Live-Action Version) (Located in the episode: "We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea") SailingAroundtheWorld2.jpg|Anthony SailingAroundtheWorld3.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew SailingAroundtheWorld4.jpg|Caterina, Ben & Lucy SailingAroundtheWorld5.jpg|Ben & Caterina SailingAroundtheWorld6.jpg|Alfonso & Elefeterios playing their pan guitars CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|''"On the Goodship Feathersword."'' TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S Feathersowrd in deleted scene Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-Prologue.jpg|Murray holding ukulele and Greg in deleted scene Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-Prologue2.jpg|"I think I hear Captain Feathersword sneezing." Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword and his crew hugging Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler2.jpg|Deleted Song: "Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" (Located in the episode: "Wiggly Friends") Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler.jpg|Captain Feathersword & his crew hula dancing ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Jeff sleeping and Murray waking him up ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about Pennsylvania ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue3.jpg|Greg holding concertina ThePennsylvaniaPolka-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword & Alfonso in a deleted scene from "The Pennsylvania Polka" ThePennsylvaniaPolka.jpg|Deleted Song: "The Pennsylvania Polka" ThePennsylvaniaPolka2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers clapping ThePennsylvaniaPolka3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers ThePennsylvaniaPolka4.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Pennsylvania-SailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Pennsylvania Brisbane-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Greg & Anthony Brisbane-SATWPrologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Captain Feathersword talking about Brisbane Brisbane.jpg|Deleted Song: "Brisbane" Brisbane2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the beach of Brisbane Brisbane3.jpg|Captain Feathersword seeing sunset Brisbane4.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Brisbane" SailingAroundtheWorld-DeletedEpilogue.jpg|Deleted Epilogue: Captain Feathersword getting splashed Bonus Features TheMoguelFamilyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Moguel Family in bonus clip FernandoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernando Moguel FernanditoMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Fernandito Moguel PostcardfromMexico.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in bonus clip MonumentoalaRevolucion.jpg|Monumento a la Revolución (The Monument to the Revolution) PalciodeBellasArtes.jpg|Palacio de Bellas Artes (Palace of Fine Arts) JulioMoguelinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Julio Moguel TorreLatinoamericana.jpg| Torre Latinoamericana (Tower of Laitn America) CasadelosAzulejos.jpg|Casa de los Azulejos (House of Tiles) Zocalo.jpg|The Moguel Family, Ben and Caterina in Zócalo Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries